


Bored

by DominaRava



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Stabbing, Threats, Violence, i can't believ e thats fucking tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: This was a commission piece fromTumblr.Old memories tumble into a haze of brief mistaken identity, while a manipulative teen tried to relive old feelings from before The Fog.





	Bored

"Alright, now help me get the girls." 

It had been a hard fought round already and the teasing taste of freedom was close as Quentin finished opening the gates to direct Ace away. The new killer they were up against was just as ruthless as the rest, if not more. How they played with their victims showed it was all for the love of bloodshed, leaving no one unscathed. There was no getting around the damage they had done as he crept around a brick wall, the depth of their wound nearly making him sick to his stomach as he held the dripping warm bandage wrapped around his chest. Giving a nervous lick of his lips, the traces of iron lingering on his tongue gave away that he didn't have much time left to get everyone out. 

Peering around the corner of the wall he'd been hiding behind, he could hear the incoming footsteps of someone being chased. If he timed it right, he might be able to shake them off his companion. To what end though? Another blow and it was lights out for him. A hard swallow crawled down his throat as they got closer, making him peek past the brick wall. _Shit!_ They were right fucking there! Hearing the ragged sound of their breathing, his legs were already shaking and the blood pouring from him only sharply counting down his demise. This was it. 

Like a flash Nea ran by holding her stomach as blood fell in large splatters around her feet, nearly making her slip against the gravel where she ran. The fight or flight in him burst to life as he jumped up behind her, blocking the swift strike he saw the killer wind up for. A white hot tear ran across his back as he felt his body come crashing to the ground, watching Nea make it away safely. 

"You sonofabitch!" He heard a female growl from above him, "I almost had her!" She yelled before plunging her knife into his arm. 

Blood pooled around him, forcing wet sounds to fill the air as he struggled under his attacker. During their fall he had knocked the mask askew, getting a slight view of her face before she splattered his blood across it. She looked damn near his age. She looked- _like Nancy._ A heavy wave of nausea filled him at the thought of her hitting him like a train. Under her legs pinning him to the ground, the fast bleed of his deep wounds made the fade of his vision come, blending his killer's face with the sweet love he had known before. 

Reaching out with trembling arms, his fingers slicked blood over her cheek while he voice weakly chimed, "Nancy?" 

She pushed his arm away easily and plunged her knife into his chest, ripping into him like an animal before moving off his lifeless corpse. The others were gone, but she got him at least. Looking to the gates, then back to him, the haunting call of his voice for some girl made her take a slow breath to calm her nerves. Sheathing her blade back into it's handle, she crouched over him in her last moments of consciousness. 

"My name is Julie-- _dumbass_." 

\--

From behind the crude cracks in her mask she could see everything she needed standing atop the hill. Scanning for her next victim, a hunched figure caught her attention as he worked on a generator in the far off corner. The slip of her high tops over the rocks let her move down off her perch with ease as she locked on her target. Her feet stomped against the hard earth with vicious intent as she anxiously turned her ruler in her palm. Rounding the edge of their shack, she paused and watched him for a moment, a voice echoing in her skull making her flinch. 

_"That's him... that's the one that called me Nancy."_

Susie knew the voice of her friend as the light tone of her voice danced around her head, "Ok-? And-?" 

_"I don't know-"_

Susie huffed and stomped over to him. There was no tact in her way as she unceremoniously walked up behind him, stabbed her blade into his shoulder and ripped him off the engine. The scream and yelp he let ring out as she laid her abuse into him made a bit of a wicked smile work over lips. Oh did he struggle as she took him down the red lit stairs to their hell, but no pierce of the hook came. Rather, the ground met him with a rough greeting as she slid him off her shoulder. Her fingers shifted over the handle of her ruler, thumbing over the groove cut down the middle of it. 

"Stay put." Was all she left him with before taking off again back up to the ground level of the shabby building. 

Sitting there in the raging silence of his body trying to mend the damage that had been done, he held his shoulder tight and shuffled around to try and find something to stop the bleeding. But the brutal tear of her weapon left him simply mangled as blood soaked through everything he tried to put onto it. Meanwhile the sound of her footsteps hovering above his head signaled the futility of anyone trying to help. Though, it didn't take long for more steps to join hers as they ran her around the building, trying to keep her busy while someone could make their way down. 

Like a beacon from an angel, the sound of creaking wooden steps promised the gift of an escape. In a whirlwind, Quentin was being tended to by Adam as he knelt down and started wrapping his shoulder. Hushed thanks filled the space between them as Adam neared the end of the wrap. Something was wrong though. The multiples of footsteps had faded, only giving way to one pair returning, rushing back down the staircase to the basement. Panic that cut through the cloud of pain pulsing through him forced a yell to belt from his throat for Adam's safety. Though, it was for nothing as Adam turned on the balls of his feet only to be met with the cool of her dripping blade plunging into him. 

From behind her mask, Quentin could have sworn he heard her say something, but she turned and left, leaving Adam to bleed out on the floor in front of him. The moment she left their sight, Quentin jumped and began to mend the wounds of his friend as best as he could, terror tearing through him as his fingers fumbled with the gauze. Surely his panic was well placed as the sound of a struggling comrade and heavy shoe falls made their way back down to them. On a hook she went, clutching and screaming at her chest as the rusted metal tore through her frame while Quentin could only watch in horror above the wounded man beneath him. Then again as the grunts of another bounced down the rouge hall down to their end. 

When Susie turned her attention back to Quentin and Adam on the floor, a visible huff could be seen dropping off her shoulders as she walked up to the two. A swift kick to Quentin's chest had him on his back gasping for a breath while she put Adam through the same fate as the others on the hooks. The three of them all kicked and screamed to be pulled off as they fought off the impending strike of The Entity. Hopelessness flooded his veins when he looked back to his abuser, standing tall above his crumpled form before he felt the warmth of her legs wrapping around his waist. 

"Hey wait-" He started, only to be silenced by the press of her thumb into his shoulder as she gripped the shredded skin to get her balance. 

Through the fabric of her leggings her could feel the strength in her thighs from long nights out from a life long forgotten. Trying to get out from under the grasp of her hand in his shoulder, he tried to squirm away, but she swung her weapon across his chest to slice him open like a loaf of bread. There were no words to describe the sheer horror crawling through every inch of him as the chorus of his friends painful cries filled the air and begged for his help. 

_"Well now what are you going to do with him?"_ Julie teased. 

"I don't know, you're the one who said some dumb shit about him. What should I do with him?" Susie replied to seemingly no one. 

_"He's kinda cute, in a weird little way-- I dare you to kiss him."_

Susie giggled, "We're not fuckin' around anymore like we used to Jules- I can't do that by myself. Plus, he looks like he's totally strung out? Is that cute to you?? Oh-- wait- you are with Frank so-"

 _"What's that supposed to me-"_

**"Bet you won't."** Joey's voice cooed out through her head, cutting off Julie. 

"Babe-!" A heat rose to her cheeks behind her facade as Quentin sat under her in utter confusion at the conversation she was having with herself, and he was pretty sure she just called him a drug addict. 

"Um- What are you going to do to me?" He asked between the labored breaths he could take. 

"Julie said I should kiss you-" She replied in a cheeky tone, "I don't know though- can't be better than my Boo though~" 

"Wha-" 

His eyes widened as she lifted her mask a little to show the metal adorning her grin, and rosiness burning her cheeks framed by the toxic neon blue locks kissing her face. Feeling her hips shift against his gave away the tease she was trying to get away with. To ask her to let him go was too far gone from the question at the hold of her fingers gripping into his shirt to pull him close. He was near deadweight as she held him up, placing her lips against his chilled flesh. One chaste kiss turned into another, leaving more to fall as they started to give into the other's affection for a moment. 

Annoyed quips came from the two left who sat there fighting for their lives in the midst of their private moment, but Quentin tried to push past the sound of the annoyance to focus on the taste of her. Iron drifted between them from his wounds, but he couldn't push her off. What- _what was he doing?!_ Just a moment ago she was laying into him like a dirty rug, but now as her hips held his pinned in a heat he hadn't felt in what seemed like ages, he couldn't find the strength in him to push her away to stop her advances. Rather, it was so much easier to just let his hand slide around the small of her back, propping himself up with her counterbalance. 

_**"Ok, you kids have had your fun. It's my turn- finish him off."**_

That was a voice she had come to know all too well. Impatience was thick in his voice as he told Susie what to do. Any guff and she knew there would be hell to pay later, so at his command, she did as she was told. Another kiss was left on the confusion of his lips as the sounds of his friends being impaled punctuated the silence now settling in the room. With a heart pounding and head full of heat, Susie raised her shitty bladed ruler, giving a swift push to Quentin's chest as she performed as Julie had before. 

In the muted deafness of the darkness taking over his mind, he swore he heard Susie speak up again under her breath, "Fuckin' asshole- I was starting to have a good time too." 

\--

After his last encounter with them, the nervousness that ate at him seemed warranted as he heard the high pitched wail of someone being torn into rip across the air. It wasn't long after he started to work on the first generator that he heard the fast approaching steps of someone in a dead sprint coming his way. There wasn't even enough time to get away before he was cut off by a rush of red and white in his vision. Only, there was no pain of a slice from behind the wince of his arms coming to shield his face, just a swift grip to the front of his chest. An awkward silence as the sound of an engine kicking over cut their silence from him holding Quentin against a large pine. 

"Do you always have to look like such a weak piece of shit?" 

The voice that spoke to him now was that of a male, rough with grit as he huffed before Quentin out of breath. Lowering his arms, Quentin shifted uneasily against the other's grasp on him, before letting him go. Keeping him from really running anywhere, the man stood close, impatiently tapping his blade against his shoulder as the other sort of gaped at him. The dripping blood of his friends falling off the other's chest was almost a warning of what was to come if he crossed him. Another generator burst to life not too far off from them, but he didn't move an inch. He could barely find the words to speak as he tried to understand why the hell this killer was just randomly insulting him, were they allowed to do that?

Quentin cleared his throat a little, "I'm sorry- what?" 

"What? Did you think you were gonna play around with the girls and not me?" The tip of his knife making a quiet tap against his shoulder mirrored the anxiety rising in Quentin's chest. 

"I- uh- I still don't really know what you're talking about?" He knew exactly what he was talking about, almost trying to get a rise out him as he bought the others more time. 

One could almost feel the eye roll behind the killer's mask as he let out a slightly exasperated sigh, "OK- Here's the deal- I'm gonna kill your friends- And you're gonna wait here and fuckin' watch." 

"You'll have to get me first." He snipped before spitting on his mask in defiance, kicking him in the shin, and taking off in any direction he could. 

"That fuckin-" He growled, "This is the one Jules? That's what gets you all fuckin' hot, huh?!" He snapped as he wiped the saliva from his mask. 

_"Sounds like someone I know."_

**"Damn Frank he fuckin' got you-"**

"Shut up! I am nothing like that fucking maggot- which way did he fuckin' go?!" 

_"Your left, Babe."_

Quentin had lost him, but it didn't save the others from their fate as he heard them go down and be torn apart one by one despite his best efforts. Now it was a mere race against time as he slowly crept around looking for the song of his escape. There was no chance though, as his captor had since found the way out and kept a tight hover around it. Sitting behind a crate he weighed his options. He could make a break for it, and try to not be seen in a sneak-past-the-bad-guy classic cartoon style. But, if he even so much as turned the wrong way or hesitated for even a second- and even if he didn't, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't be ripped out just before his feet fell into the darkness. Finishing the generators was always an option, that is, until one was done. Then what? Would it pull him away from the hatch long enough to- 

"Yo-! I know you're over there. Get out here and maybe I'll go easy on you." He paused, "The name's Frank, by the way! Ya know- friendly introductions 'n' all that shit." 

That had to be a bluff. There was no way he was going to show any sort of mercy after how Quentin had disrespected him earlier. And what the hell kind of lame ass name was Frank? Still- the idea of getting away from him so easily was enough to make his mouth water. He held that position for a few more moments, his head rushing with the possibilities again before he was quite literally pulled from his thoughts. The hard brace of his back being slammed against the top of a crate made a loud cry break from his throat. 

Locking his fists into Quentin's shirt as he stood there between the other's legs left Frank's chest heaving with something the younger assumed was a mix of fury and excitement. Seeing his victim's legs hanging around his waist seemed to stoke a fire in him he didn't want to put out. Rather, he opted to lean into the squirming male beneath him, grinding his hips as his stomach rested against the one he had pinned. Holding the curve of his knife to Quentin's throat he couldn't bite back the sheer breathtaking frenzy of excitement making his head spin. When he felt the tightness of his pants constricting against him, he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. 

Anxiety pumped through Quentin as his words were stolen by the anxiety of being so close to him with the cold of his knife against his neck. The faded smell of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne drifting into his nose made the man on top of him seem more human, before he felt the fumbling of his free hand reaching for his belt. Would trying to run away even work? Its not that he hadn't been close with a guy before- just good god not like this. He really didn't want to give away that he was losing his mind and make the situation worse, but the timer counting down to his end was going fast. 

Catching the shift in his eye Frank paused, still keeping his blade to him as he shifted his pants down a bit, "You're not getting away. So, why don't you just relax and enjoy the ride, okay?" 

"Let me see your face at least..." 

"Excuse me?" 

"If you're gonna fuck me- at least let me see your face- like fucking Christ at least have some manners like the others."

 **"Calling' you out Dude."**

Frank sat up with a snort, the sound of a metal clicking in his mouth gave away his frustration to fidget. The moment was tense as Quentin waited for him to make another move. Sitting up to pull the blade away from him and sheath it, he took pleasure in seeing Quentin give a slight sigh of relief to have at least part of the threat taken away from the situation. 

"Really know how to pick 'em Jules." He said with a rough sigh. 

_"He seems nice- you should take it easy on him."_

"You always used to say that." He chuckled. 

_"You're so mean to guys- Is it because you like it that way from Jo-"_

"I swear to god Jules-" 

"Hey?!" 

The sudden yell shut both of them up to turn their focus to the guy under Frank, "What?" 

Not expecting the nonchalantness made Quentin trip over his words, "I- Well- What are you doing? You've just been talking to yourself?" 

"Don't worry about it- you've got my undivided attention now Boo~" Frank said as he slid his mask to the side just to show off his devious smirk. 

"Ugh- God- Don't call me that." 

"Guess it doesn't really matter what the fuck I call you because the only thing that I'll be hearing' is the sound of _you_ screamin' _my_ name."

If nothing else, this violent punk of a guy was amusing. There was something oddly comforting in the familiar smell of dingy tobacco flooding his senses as Frank closed in above him. Feeling his hands try to pry at the button of his pants, Quentin shifted a bit when he managed to get them free, not saying a word as the heat on his cheeks grew. When he felt a length run against his and grip the two together, stroking them dry as his hips rocked a little. 

"You are a serial killer, don't even use lube?" Quentin groaned quietly under him, feeling himself getting excited from the other's touch. 

A chuckle bounced out of his throat, "I don't suppose you have any lotion there Big Boy?" 

Another annoyed huff left Quentin as he tried to think of something, to not make his life absolute hell. But there was nothing he could really think to try and stop him as his hips pushed forward to let themselves rub against one another messily as Frank came down to hold his face in a tight grasp. Kissing him was something else. The lingering taste of smoke and booze assaulted his tongue before the feeling of the metal rod piercing his tongue rolled over his teeth. A shiver tore down his spine at the feel of the piercing clicking over and over moving around his mouth as Frank forced his way in. It made an embarrassing blush burn his cheeks when he reached up to let his hands grip the front of his leather jacket, feeling the shift of the lacing in his pants as they fell lower down his thighs. 

"Oh yeah?" Frank said between breaths as their lips scraped together, "You gonna be my good little bitch now that I kissed ya a little?" 

Frustration pulled at him as he looked up at the violent man above him; it was all just a game to this asshole. With a heavy sigh Quentin ignored the other's press and taunting to just give a slight tug against the leather of his jacket. 

"Come on- if you're gonna do it, just do it. Stop fuckin' with me." There was something in his eyes that gave away the vulnerability he was truly feeling being pinned under him. 

Frank shifted nervously, "Alright, alright. Sensitive one, aren't ya?" 

"Fuck off." 

Leaving his hand cupped against Quentin's face, he went down for another aggressive kiss. How he seemed to be losing himself into the affection of his captor was beyond him, but he held tight to his jacket as he kept their bodies against one another. At the feeling of the press of tip against his rear with the greedy motion of his hands looking for more, he gave a slight gasp and tried to scoot back away from him. 

"Mm- hey- wait- come on- you don't have any condoms or anything? I know it's a lot- but- at least use spit- or _something_?" Quentin said in a panicked rush at the pressure of his impatience. 

The slow breath he pulled showed his waning tolerance, "If you're so worried about it, _why don't you take care of it then?_ " 

Ripping the breath out of him, Frank grabbed him by the front of his shirt to pull him off the crate he'd been laying on to being on his knees in the grass. The needy nudging of partially masked man's heat against his lips leering above him made him give a nervous swallow. So many furious thoughts rushed through skull as he felt the smear of a clear fluid against his lower lip and the musk of an active round filled his nose. There was- absolutely no way he was going to blow sweaty dick. Absolutely not- no fuckin' way- no- way- ever- in a... million years...

 **"Holy shit."**

_**"No way-! I didn't think he'd actually do it ohmygod!"**_

_"Damn- how is he?"_

"Mm- good- needs work though~" Frank cooed quietly, sliding the beanie still clinging to Quentin's head off to lace his fingers into the curling tufts of his hair.

The first few licks were timid at best as he gave into the member pressing against his mouth, feeling the long slow slide of it against his tongue as Frank pushed through. Between his legs he could feel the shift in tension as the blood clad man relaxed to spread his legs a bit more as he moved forward. Just the change in his stance was enough to cause him gag with the cock pushing down his throat. At the feel of the hiccup against him, Frank pulled his hips back and looked down while the other tried to catch his breath. With annoyed tears running down over his cheeks Quentin shot him a glare that could cut through steel. Ignoring the plight of his victim he just let another huff of a laugh mock him. 

"Feels awfully dry Boo~ Guess you _want_ me to tear that ass up?" 

Panic welled in his stare as it flicked between the half gaze he could see shadowed by the crooked mask and the twitching dick in face. Quentin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting his tongue swish around his mouth to gather the saliva he needed before taking Frank back in his mouth. Sounds of sloppy affection and Frank's surprised groans filled the air as he swallowed his pride and coated his length in saliva. Impatience was thick in his veins as he let his hips rock a bit, still holding fast to the cinnamon tangles of his hair. It had been so long since he had such an enthusiastic partner, the heat welling in his head was too much before he ripped the affectionate tongue off him. 

"What's wrong? Too much?" Quentin huffed as his breath lay ragged, leaving the back of his hand to wipe away the excess dripping from his lips. 

With his hands still in his hair, his grip tightened as the pace of his breathing was just as rough, "You actually diggin' this? And here I thought you were tight." 

"I-I don't know- you gonna blow me now?" The playful smirk that played across his lips as he looked up at Frank made a chill run down his spine, making him let go of the grasp he had on his head. 

It was all to fast when he ripped Quentin off the ground, spun him around and threw him back up against the crate he'd been laying on. The sharp edge of the wooden box left a crushing pressure against his hips as Frank returned to his place behind them. Cool air rushed up against his rear as dirty bandaged hands spread his cheeks. A rouge redder than any rose burst through his cheeks as he felt the warm drip of something falling onto his tailhole. Keeping his face buried in his arms he felt the press of one finger, taking only a bit of time before another joined it. 

There was nothing else he really had to compare the feeling of being taken like this. His legs trembled slightly as more spit was added to the fingers prodding him. Trying to push the odd sensation from his thoughts only lead him right back to the drag of each pull from his digits. Wait- _those were his fingers!_ Did he just suck him forever just to get him lubed? Wouldn't it be dry by now?! 

Right before he could let out another outburst, something seemed to rock him at the length of his digits. A new pressure of pleasure and pain blazed through him as gentle cries started to leave his lips. Over and over Frank kept the motion of his fingers against the puffy tissue, making the one under him turn to a music box with the sounds of his moans floating around them. When the neediness in the feeling began to make his hips rock with the rhythm of his hand it only made another hushed laugh leave him. Feeling the sudden absence of his company in his rear, Quentin gave Frank a quick look over his shoulder with some mix of furious lust in his eyes. 

He barely caught his breath to speak as he twisted to watch him, "If you were just going to do that anyway- then why did I just blow you for like ten minutes?!" 

"Just wanted to see if you would." Frank said with a snicker, placing the head of his length where his fingers had been, not really looking up to pay him much mind. 

Words couldn't even be found to give a place to the pit in his stomach before he felt the slow drag of his cock pushing into him. Oh God was it like nothing he'd ever felt before as he gasped and writhed under him. Those first few moments barely let him get a breath as the hum of Frank's muted groans seemed to taunt him. The way Quentin made a whine with every sink of Frank's hips seemed to make his head spin with satisfaction, letting his pace pick up at the need to hear more of his captive. 

"Does it feel good bein' my Bitch?" 

"N-no! Do you ever- shut up!" Not being able to stop the unfiltered moan in his answer only made him seem more unbelievable. 

How he threaded his hands back into Quentin's hair made him tense up coupled with the weight of him leaning against his back. Trying as best as he could to try and relax, he felt the smaller one under him attempting to breathe slow against the push of each thrust. Frank kept his pace at a steady rhythm, savoring how tight the other was holding onto him. Even though he was absolutely pissed about how he been taken by Them, there was something in it he found himself enjoying in how he was being held there by him. The brush and sound of his breath against his back made every second pull into eternity as Quentin felt himself leaking and dripping against the crate he was pinned against. 

"Anyone ever tell you you feel fuckin' amazing'?" Frank chuckled quietly. 

He managed to force a retort through his heavy panting, "A-anyone ever-- tell you you're annoying?" 

"You're lucky I haven't torn you a new one yet." 

"Yeah- Heh- You must really like me~" 

Where was this new cheeky tone coming from? Quentin knew acting like that would get him in worse shit than he already was, but honestly, what could he do to him that hadn't been done already? Surprisingly though that seemed to ride well with him as he did shut his mouth for the time being. Only now his punishment was the harder beat of his hips against his ass as the new force made him clutch onto the wooden edge before him. The cries that filled the air now just fueled the fire in Frank's chest as the call of his end drew near. He wasn't the only one however, as the continued abuse of his oppressor's cock rubbing the tender organ left his legs shaking while the messy leak of his own member wouldn't stop from the pleasure. 

Hearing the sound of his name leave Quentin's lips in desperate wails as his climax spurt against the wooden crate was more than enough to make the one above him join. Frank would have been pissed for almost being made to orgasm, if the sound off his name falling of the other's lips didn't sound so damn cute. Just the sweet call of Quentin giving into his affection was more than enough to leave him breathless, letting his weight fall into him as he pulled his still dripping member from his rear. 

"Was that good for you Boo~?" There was a clear jest in his tone, feeling his finger lightly brush against his cheek. 

A sigh of resignation left him in a long huff, "Yeah- It was." 

"Good~ Can't have my Bitch goin' unsatisfied." 

"You have got to stop calling me- that?!" His train of thought was cut short by the feel of Frank's hand ripping him around to turn him over. 

By now the mask had long since been taken away as he was met with the fully unshadowed face of his partner. The silence between them as they looked at each other made Quentin gulp with slight anxiety before once more he felt the hot press of Frank's lips against his, the mess of their members rubbing against one another as he kept himself between his legs. His lips felt the same but something was different as Quentin let his mouth give into the other's care. It was almost shocking when he let his hands wrap over his shoulders around his back, feeling the intricate threading of the patch on his letterman. 

Hanging onto the heat of their moment, Frank let his arms scoop under his partner to hold him up against him in his arms. The sweet singing call of his escape had been begging for him the whole time, waiting for their intimate moment to subside. How he let himself fall into the shower of kisses they were leaving on each other, letting himself be whisked away back to safety of the campfire in the usher of darkness. 

It wasn't noticed when Frank took a sharp right. 

Oh how jarring it was when he felt the swing and lift of Frank's arms high to be met with the cold burn of metal tearing into his shoulder. A scream that could have rattled bones crawled out of Quentin's throat as the feel of his own straining against the new object ripping into his chest. Shameful tears welled in his eyes for having been trusting in his last few moments as they laid their last few kisses upon one another. 

"You motherfucker! I thought you were going to let me go!" Quentin yelled as he struggled to fight off the arms of The Entity. 

He shrugged, "You know how it is- gotta make the spider bitch happy. Maybe next time?" 

No time was left as the arms came in down around him to impale him like so many times before. At the sight of his body being taken by the creature who kept them all prisoner, Frank quietly tucked himself back into his pants. 

_"Didn't think you were gonna do it."_

Frank quietly pulled out his pack of ciggs from the inner chest pocket of his jacket, popping one in his mouth and giving a few puffs as he sparked it to life, "What- fuck 'im or kill 'im?" 

_"Both?"_

"Yeah- well-" He said taking a long slow drag, "You're fuckin' next."


End file.
